


Tuck me in my little wooden bed.

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann sleeps on Newton's tummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuck me in my little wooden bed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geniusbee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=geniusbee).



> A gift for geniusbee on Tumblr who said 
> 
> "people need to write more hermann fic   
> people need to write more hermann sleeping on newt’s tummy fic"
> 
> and thus inspired this story.
> 
> Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb belong to the creators of Pacific Rim
> 
> The Title comes from a song called Kiss Me Goodnight, Seargent Major by Arthur Astley and I'm not sure who owns the rights to that. 
> 
> I make no money off this fic, it is strictly for the enjoyment of myself and others.

Hermann's exhausted. 

He's drained of adrenaline, had no sleep for two days because he was trying to solve the end of the world with numbers that swam in front of his eyes and equations that wouldn't change their ill-fated solutions and drifted with a damned Kaiju brain because he couldn't go through with seeing Newton like that again, possibly dead or brain damaged... He's so tired that when his leg gives out and he slumps down in the middle of the hallway he just gives up all thought of returning to his room and lays himself out on the floor, curled up against the baseboard to prevent anyone from tripping over him.

He wakes briefly to the sleep muffled sensation of being carried and vaguely notices being laid on a bed. As Hermann drifts back to sleep he thinks he hears Newton saying he’d take care of Hermann. Hermann would have ordinarily said something scathing at that point but sleep overtakes him too quickly. 

When he wakens next he notices three things almost simultaneously. The first (and most urgent) is that he desperately needs to pee. The second is that his pillow is unusually comfortable and pleasantly warm. The last is that the pillow is gently rising and falling under his head and strange gurgling noises overlayed with a soothing thumping can be heard. 

He stumbles out of bed, fumbling around for a cane that is not in it’s accustomed place. Hermann pees as he tries to shake the unaccustomed grogginess from his mind.

After washing his hands Hermann takes a moment to stand in the doorway and take a really good assessment of the situation. Newton is in Hermann’s bed. Newton is lying at what must be an uncomfortable angle, with a hand on his thigh as though it dropped there when it slid off of something. The angle at which Newton is lying would preclude Hermann from sleeping in his usual position and yet Hermann was the most comfortable he had been in quite some time. The angles plus the previous sensations he had experienced upon awakening led to only one conclusion. 

Two plus two would always equal four after all. 

Hermann had, inadvertently and against his conscious decisions otherwise, been at least using Newton’s stomach as a pillow and, if he knew his own sleeping habits (which he did, previous partners having complained about them more than once), cuddling with the insufferable man. Well, not so insufferable now.

Asleep, Newton was no less vibrant than his waking self but his manic energy was softened, edges sharpened by stress and the need to learn everything before it destroyed everything covered by a thin film of vulnerability that chocked off Hermann’s breath momentarily. Then Newton shifted in his sleep, hand moving to touch something that wasn’t there and Hermann wanted to smooth away the little line of displeasure that appeared between Newton’s eyebrows. He stays still instead, waits until Newton’s eyes are open and on him.

"Hey." Newton says quietly. “Are you okay?”

"I’m fine, as always, Newton." 

There is a lack of sarcasm, a lack of bite to the words. It seems unfitting to the moment to make them harsh. Newton smiles and waves a hand in a "come here" gesture. Hermann hesitates, mind making connections and calculating possibilities… 

Newton sighs, says "Hermann" in a voice that’s a little hurt and this time Hermann doesn’t hesitate but moves to the bed as if it was his plan all along. As if the time in between getting up and returning had been carefully calculated to maintain an independence he didn’t feel necessary except to his pride. 

Before climbing back into bed he forces Newton to move; to lay down properly flat, if at a weird diagonal angle to the bed itself. Then Hermann climbs in, arranging himself in his usual curled up manner, though this time his knees dig into Newton’s calf and his right arm sneakily drapes itself around Newton’s upper thighs like a teddy bear. He lays his head on Newton’s belly and shushes Newton when he asks what Hermann is doing. 

“Trying to sleep” Hermann replies, eyes firmly closed as he slows his breathing. 

He can feel the shift in Newton’s body language and it’s almost enough to make him open his eyes just to roll them. 

“You’re going to be unbearable about this aren’t you?” Hermann mutters grumpily. 

Newton just hums happily and begins to play with Hermann’s hair. Hermann lightly pinches the thigh next to his right hand and smiles to himself as he drifts off once more.


End file.
